


Clean off your feet

by SaveMyMind, tripleload



Series: Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Mob, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drug lord China, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Mob Boss America, Mob Boss England, Opium, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Violence, Weapon salesman Canada, aphanimetrash original, not supposed to be usuk but we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveMyMind/pseuds/SaveMyMind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripleload/pseuds/tripleload
Summary: "I see we meet again, Jones," Kirkland snarled, turning his nose up."And I see you're no different, Kirkland," Jones replied in a snarky tone, crossing his arms.





	Clean off your feet

**Author's Note:**

> Literally thought of this at like 1 am and I have no idea how mobs and mafias work so I did a lot of research for this (thanks Wikipedia). This isn't supposed to be USUK but I'll see how this plays out I guess. 
> 
> A fellow writer (username Youre_Suga_Sweet) is helping me write this, so I'm listing them as a co-author.
> 
> See you on the other side.  
> \- The Sin Man (aphanimetrash).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What does this mean?"
> 
> "It means you need to sort yourself out, boss."

Words, words and more words was all the could be heard ringing throughout the small office at the top of the iron stairs. A few quiet responses could be heard before a heavy sigh followed suit.

"And why should I listen to you?" A troubled British accent spoke, a small growl hidden at the end.

"I'm just saying. You can't keep being so relaxed," a man by the name of Kiku Honda sighed, placing himself down in a chair beside his boss, "Besides, your finances are in trouble; we owe Williams a _lot_ of money."

The Brit slowly lifted a hand, grabbing at some paper. His emerald green eyes scanned the page as the expression on his face contorted into one of confusion. Scanning they went, through pages and pages of crisp, white paper. By the time he was through the document, he could hardly gather his thoughts. The paper landed on the table as the man with the thick eyebrows turned to face his second-in-command.

"What does this mean?"

"It means you need to sort yourself out, boss."

The British male let out an amused snort as he spun his chair around, kicking out his legs and placing his hands behind his head. Kiku raised an eyebrow as he looked at his boss. For someone who was normally serious and critical, he was suddenly acting so...  _Childish_. Very out of character. However, he stayed silent as he watched his boss with mild interest. A feared man, whose name had so many rumours surrounding it, was spinning around in an office chair without a care in the world.

"So we owe the wanker a quid or two. No problem, I got a plan to get the money back!" Kiku's boss stopped spinning, throwing himself onto his feet with much enthusiasm, "Just you watch! Who's here?"

Kiku automatically read a list of people he had recalled seeing, but two stuck out in the Brit's mind. Antonio and Lukas; two of the most well-known members for rather opposite reasons.

"Stop." The boss grabbed two sheets of paper - profiles.

 **Name: Antonio Fernández Carriedo**  
**Age: 25**  
**Time in action: 5 years**  
**Strengths: Persuassive. Skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Manipulative.**  
**Weaknesses: Easily distracted. Below average running speed.**  
**Connections: N/A**

 **Name: Lukas Bondevik**  
**Age: 19**  
**Time in action: 3 months**  
**Strengths: Distanced combat. Persuassive with a reputation for coming out on top.**  
**Weaknesses: Unskilled. Makes rookie mistakes. Acts on impulse.**  
**Connections: Possible connections to A.F.J. (to be confirmed).**

"Carriedo and Bondevik, eh? Kids got a lot of talent..." The boss chuckled to himself as he was met with a raised eyebrow from his second-in-command.

"We got our guys. Meet me up here with those two in ten minutes with guns and as much ammo as you can hide" The Brit smirked slyly, hiding the profiles.

Kiku got up from his seat, nodding obediently "Of course. But... Are you sure they're the best? One of them is slow as shit and the other is but a Rookie. Can we really risk sending them both out together?" He watched as his boss turned on his heel, arms folded across his chest and an amused look on his face.

"Am I sure? Hell, if I'm not sure and they fuck us over, then my name isn't Arthur motherfucking Kirkland." With that said, Arthur turned around again and threw his door open, walking down the cold iron steps and yelling something along the lines of  _Wake up, Heracles! You lazy shit!_ as he did so.

********

"Right, you're probably wondering why I called you up here. Don't look at me like that Bondevik, you moody git. Long story short, we owe Williams money. A  _lot_ of money. So you two ametur, sadistic, downright insane fucks are coming with me to get some. Carriedo, you look like you've just shit yourself! It's nothing major for now; just a little mugging murder spree to pay off bit by bit. We're killing them so they don't call the cops, you tosser! Both of you are to follow me at all times. If the cops come, you fucking run. You get caught? Tough luck. You don't know me, we don't know each other, and if you rat... We'll deal with it. Kirkland style. Any questions?"

Lukas raised his hand "Yeah, can I just say 'fuck you' and waltz on out of here?" He was met with a gun to the side of his head. He shivered under the feeling of the freezing metal pressed against his burning skin.

"You're here 'til you die, kiddo. Now, let's hit the road."

Arthur looked around before walking out of his office, Antonio and Lukas following closely behind. The cool night air surrounded them as soon as they left the abandoned warehouse that was used as the main base. It was ideal; abandoned and hidden from sight of others. Stars illuminated the night sky above them much like fireflies would. Lukas even stopped following to take in the stars, to remember what it felt like to be a normal young adult. He soon followed suit after a sharp and desperate tug on the arm from Antonio. Masked perfectly by the abyss around them, Arthur took in a deep breath and sighed. Through darkened alleyways, he led the other two, peeking around corners.

Shit.

The street was packed full of people. The air was filled with shoes slamming against the concrete, joyous laughter and the odd drunken yell. For such late hours of the night, it was so lively. Everyone was having fun, had no care in the world. Not a single person who walked past seemed to notice the trio hiding in the shadows, like a pride of lions about to strike on their prey.

Lukas let out a load groan. "Great, what now? It's supposed to be quiet here, you bloody ja-"

Antonio threw a hand over Lukas' mouth, "Shut up will you? If we get seen here the boss'll kill us both!" He hissed, watching his boss with interest. Those emerald green eyes, a baptism by fire, were hard at work scanning again. Looking for someone specific, perhaps? A few mumbles of  _Not him_ and  _She looks like a skank_ were heard as Arthur looked over the crowd. This went on for about half an hour (at this point Antonio and Lukas had taken to playing Rock, Paper, Scissors to entertain themselves).

Arthur's hand reached out with no warning, grabbing ahold of some cloth before running in the opposite direction. "Follow me, you twats!" He yelled to the duo, who followed behind. Running they went, the poor man Arthur had grasped yelling and pleading.

The pounding of footsteps died down as the Brit threw the man onto the floor, pushing his down with a foot on his chest and pointing his gun at the man's forehead.

"Get his wallet," he snarled, watching as Antonio delved into the pockets of the man on the floor, handing a small leather object to his boss. "At least someone can do their job." He took a look inside, emptying the cash and putting it in his pocket camly, "So, Mister... Vargas, is it? Feliciano Vargas?"

"P-please, let me go! My brother is waiting for me, I won't tell a soul! I swear, just let me-" Feliciano cried out in pain as Arthur rammed his heel into his chest. The trio laughed as the man squirmed in pain and fear, his tear-stained cheeks shining under the moonlight.

"You see, Mister Vargas... We owe someone money. _Your_ money is of great use to us, however... You are not. And we can't have you running around telling people about this, can we?" Arthur chuckled, holding the barrel of the gun in his hand and looking down the muzzle, "Which is such a shame. You seemed like such a sweet soul." He moved his foot off of Feliciano's chest and shuffled to the side, his place quickly taken by a fierce-looking Lukas.

"Let me go! Who are you?" Feliciano cried out, "I won't tell anyone, I swear! Please, my brother will be so worried about me!"

Lukas and Antonio looked at Arthur, who gave them a slow nod. Lukas moved away and allowed Feliciano to stand up.

"Antonio Fernández Carriedo."

"Lukas Bondevik."

"And I'm Arthur Kirkland, my friend. Although I don't suppose that matters now, does it? After all..." Arthur turned around sharply, holding his gun flush against his victim's forehead, "You aren't gonna be here much longer, are you?"

Feliciano screamed, turning around to try and run. His path was blocked by Antonio and Lukas. He turned around again, and found himself inches away from the Brit's face. A malevolent smile, or was it a smirk? His mind was scattered as he stared down the muzzle of the gun. The darkness swallowed him up as fear consumed his whole body.

"Goodbye, Feliciano Vargas. You shall be missed."

_Bang._

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go, I guess. Crazy 1 am thoughts aside, I wanna know what you guys wanna see! Thoughts for this, or perhaps an idea for another fic? Drop them in the comments below, or on my Tumblr (aphanimetrashofficial) and make sure to leave a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> See you later, my sin children.  
> \- The Sin Man (aphanimetrash).


End file.
